1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a convertible backpack that features a loop disposed on a back panel of the backpack to slideably retain a single shoulder strap passing therethrough and anchored to the backpack at its two ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Backpacks and shoulder totes have been around for numerous years. They are useful for students as well as hikers and travellers. The conventional backpack is a sack having a sealable opening. Typically, the sack has some sort of handle to allow it to be carried like luggage. Also, the conventional sack usually includes a pair of shoulder straps so that the sack can be worn over the back.
Conventional design practice requires that the backpack have two separate shoulder straps, each connected at opposite ends to a common back panel of the backpack. The two shoulder straps are individually stitched to the back panel near the top of the backpack. In such an arrangement, each shoulder strap is anchored at the top and at the bottom so that their respective arm loops are disposed substantially vertically. A person wearing the backpack can conveniently slide each arm and shoulder through the vertically disposed loops.
Another popular feature in conventional backpacks is a length adjustment buckle located on each shoulder strap. In addition to the two shoulder straps, some conventional backpacks also feature a waist encircling belt fastened to the backpack near its base. When this backpack is worn, the shoulder straps are carried on the shoulders and the waist belt is wrapped around the wearer's midsection. Consequently, the backpack is tightly secured to the wearer's body. This level of security is only necessary for active backpackers such as hikers or mountain climbers.
Unfortunately, the conventional backpack has many shortcomings. For instance, sometimes it is preferable to wear the backpack over a single shoulder. This is true especially when carrying a light load inside the backpack. With the conventional backpack, the unused shoulder strap and waistbelt simply dangle in the air. Often, the dangling shoulder strap may catch on a bicycle seat, table edge, or some other protrusion. Other times, the dangling shoulder strap gets in the way and becomes a nuisance.
When the backpack is worn on the side over one shoulder as with a purse, it is positioned in a lower position relative to the wearer's body. The shoulder strap must be lengthened accordingly. But if the backpack is to be worn on the back again, the shoulder strap must be adjusted once more. Therefore, switching between the shoulder tote position and the backpack position requires constant readjustment of the shoulder strap.
Accordingly, a need presently exists for a backpack having self-adjusting shoulder straps. Preferably, the shoulder straps should be adaptable to be worn in a variety of ways on the body.